On The Line
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: Here it is everyone, the dream triangle read part One to learn the circumstances of how I'm going to start the Reese-Bianca-Maggie x-over...It's going to be done Glee style songs from Paramore, Me and others
1. Chapter 1

_On the Line_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_Author's Note: _

_**Okay this is during the Satan Slayer plotline and let's say Bianca and Maggie didn't leave. Reese is a F.B.I profiler who found out it was Alexander and Kendall is with Zach…You want the dream triangle…Do you want it? Zoe has left…..Babe is going to be the outlet for Bianca..**_

_**This is going to be Glee version of it…The first song is from Paramore and Misery Business…**_

_Bianca was getting Miranda settled in and then there was a knock on the door. There was the well-reserved Reese standing at the door-way. Bianca was happy to let the woman who had saved her family in and what she noticed that Reese wasn't a stereotypical F.B.I agent she was actually very positive woman…_

"_So your still going?" Reese asked and Bianca responded, "I'm going to stay." "I've been offered a job as a cop." Reese said and Bianca was happy to hear that because she likes Reese around. "What made you want to stay." Bianca said and Reese told her about the profiles she has to match on a day to day basis. She wants a changed and Pine Valley offers a good change. "And you're here.. I want you and I think I should have made this clear, I'm really gay.." Reese said and then looked really serious…Maggie walked in and slammed the door.. "You are not stealing her from me…" Maggie said_


	2. Chapter 2

_On The Line_

_By _

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two _

_Reese as had it enough from this woman who had broken Bianca's heart and out of nowhere music came on. Reese knew this song and she walked up to Maggie, Maggie knew this song too. Reese started to sing, _

"I'm in the business of misery, Let's take it from the top. _Maggie cut in and said, _She's got a body like an hourglass. That's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time. Before your luck runs out. I know she's mine. _Reese cuts in with…_I'll catch her by the mouth…_Maggie looks at Bianca and sings…_I waited several months. For her to forgive me. I told Cecelia I can't lie. She's the only one for me. _Reese sings:_ Several weeks later we caught on fire. I'll come out with her and I'll wear the biggest smile_. _Whoa, I never meant to brag. But I got her where I want her right now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all away from you now

_Maggie sings: _But God it feel so good. To get her back where I want her now. And if you could then you know you would. Cause God, it feels so. It will feels so good

"_Stop!" Bianca paused and walked between the both of them…She looked at them both and said, "I'm beginning to see a theme that's about to start and so I'm going to put in my two senses.." Bianca starts to sings: _Second chances they don't ever matter. People never change. Once a whore, you're nothing more. I'm sorry, that'll never change And about forgiveness. We're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up. I'm going to looking this way..

_Maggie yells stopped and she looks at Bianca then said… "I'm not going to leave this country without you…" Reese then looks at Bianca and said, "I'm not leaving either…" There was an awkward silence and then Bianca looked then asked for them to leave as she first thinks about what to do and second tried to find out where that music came from…So Reese and Maggie left…Bianca paused and then opened the door to see they would both gone…She sat down and looked up…._


	3. Chapter 3

_On The Line_

_By _

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three(__**This song is from me)**_

_Bianca then pretend Maggie was sitting on the couch on the other side… Bianca started to sing…_**I've took my punches. I'm still bruising. I do my crunches. They seemed soothing. I can't mistake this feeling. I know I'm not living. I hurt to remember you. Than it comes to me… **_She gets up into Maggie's face and then turns into Lena.. _**You can't give me what I want. I need to…Leave this…All behind cause it's killing me. I don't know where it start But I know is that…You can't give me what I want. **Bianca begins to walks away from the couch and looks over to see a figment of Reese.. The figment of Reese begins to sing…**You just can't sing it. It's repulsing. **Bianca looks back to see Lena then shift to Maggie Bianca sings.. **Being with you! There's one thing so true. I'm not with you. **The figment of Reese kisses Bianca and she Bianca opens her eyes to see it's Maggie…Bianca steps back and sings.. **You can't me what I want. I need to… Leave this…All behind cause it's killing me. I don't where it start.. But I know is that…You can't give me what I want. **

_Lena, Maggie, Frankie and Sarah all surrounded her.. _**You can hurt me if you want. This pain you gave me I hope haunts. Then you could fuck someone else, You're just fucking yourself! You can't give me what I want. I need to… Leave this…All behind.. Cause I don't need you. Cause I don't want you. I really can't stand you. And it's killing me. I don't know where to start again. But I know is that…You can't give me what I want.**

Bianca opens her eyes and no one is there. She finishes singing.. **I need to leave you behind. You used to say you're all mine. You can't give me what I want. **


	4. Chapter 4

_On The Line_

_BY_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

_**Korn did the song Did My Time**_

_**Maggie was standing in the place where Bianca and her had share so many memories and now it was going to be nothing but just something you stored away when you start the sentence….When I was dating my best friend…The music played..**_

_**Maggie threw some small things around**_

_**Maggie sings…**_Realized I can never win. Sometimes feel like I have failed. Inside where do I begin? My mind is laughing at me Tell me, why am I to blame? Aren't we supposed to be the same? That's why I will never tame. This thing thats burning in me. I am the one who chose my path. I am the one who couldn't last. I feel the life pulled from me. I feel the anger changing me..

"_**Well not Jonathan Davis but you got talent.." Kendall said as Maggie walked to her and glared at her.. "You have cheated so many times and everyone takes you back, I cheat on someone one time and I'm a leper.." Maggie said and Kendall couldn't believe this whinny bitch.. "Are you kidding me? You cheated on my sister…" Kendall and Maggie went back and forth. Kendall then just walked off…Maggie sat down for a little bit and then left the scene of broken dreams…**_

_**Bianca was in the park playing with Miranda then Miranda threw the ball which hit Reese in the eye. Miranda told Reese how sorry she was and Reese hid the pain. So they took Reese home and Bianca fixed the eye up.**_

"_**I swear if my partners hear about this…" Reese said and Bianca responded, "Oh wait…There was this web-site called F.B.I when everyone blogs, I just finishing typing that up from my cell phone." Reese gave a look. So Bianca then decided she was going to spend the day taking care of Reese. Reese would ask why? **_

"_**If your going to be a cop then I have to make sure you could see out of both eyes…" Bianca said and Reese held her close and kissed really deep…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_On The Line_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Five_

_Battlefield is from Jordin Sparks_

_Maggie took a peak as Reese and Bianca would on the couch….Maggie starts to sings again…_Don't try to explain your mind. I know what's happening here. One minute it's love. And suddenly it's like a battle-field. One word turns into a. Why is it the smallest things that tear us down. My world's nothing when you don't I'm not here without a shield. Can't go back now. Both hands tied behind my back with nothing. Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again. Why we gotta fall for it now. I never meant to start a war. You know I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for….

_Maggie walked in and Bianca asks her what the hell is she doing…Reese then thinks about charges…Maggie continues…_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? Why does love always feel like... Can't swallow our pride, Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm. If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh noBoth hands tied behind my back with nothing. Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again. I don't wanna fall for it now. I never meant to start a war. You know I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting forWhy does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? _"Shut up Maggie!" Bianca yelled and added, "You cheated on me…How the hell am I the bad guy?" Bianca asked and Reese stopped to say, "Bianca." Bianca saw Miranda was up. Miranda got to visit Maggie and Miranda also said hi to Reese…In the eyes of a child all Miranda saw was two women who adore her as much as they loved her mother…So Miranda went back to her room.. "Thank you guys…" Bianca said and added, "I need for you to go.." Maggie walked off first and then grabbed Bianca for a kiss then Reese pushed her off then gave Bianca passionate kiss. They both left…_


End file.
